


Bats and Lions

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the rating did change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: "Why are your ships shaped like tigers?—”“Totally inefficient design,” Tim murmurs, still staring at the data.“They’re lions,” Keith says testily, “And their design is deca-phoebs beyond your comprehension.”“What the fuck is a deca-phoeb?” Jason asks.Shiro gives him a disapproving look, so paternal Jason wants to punch him in the face.“It’s like a year,” answers Hunk.“Then why not just say ‘years’?” Tim asks, finally looking up from his arm, to find Keith glaring at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> I don't even like fandom crossovers. 
> 
> I was trying to write the next chapters of my other stories last night, got about three sentences into each one before losing focus. And then this came to me and it was all I could think about. 
> 
> Then I was gonna make it a one shot because everything else I'm writing is a series and a bigger commitment. But, alas, I don't know how to do something in one page when I can write 10 so... here we are.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> I've been putting off the Tumblr thing because I don't really understand it. But I've decided to put in some effort to figure it out. So, it's not much right now, but here it is. Hit me up.
> 
>  
> 
> [ScandalSavage Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)

“What the fuck?” Jason says, eyes narrowed at the other group.

“Oh, come on, you’ve seen weirder,” Dick says pleasantly, completely unperturbed.

“I have literally never seen weirder.”

He looks the leader of the other group up and down. Yeah, he’s pretty sure this tops the list.

“Red, you’ve traveled through space, across the multiverse. You’re not allowed to be weirded out by aliens,” Dick says with a hint of boredom.

“Hey! We’re not aliens! If anything, you’re the aliens!” Shouts the one in blue, storming forward a couple steps, pointing at them.

“-tt- He wasn’t talking about you, imbecile,” Damian responds coldly, “He was talking about them.”

He nods to the two obvious aliens; tall, attractive and humanoid but with pointed ears and decidedly non-human facial markings.

“Do you have to be insulting right off the bat, Robin?” Tim asks without looking up from the computer on his wrist. The readings coming of the ships are incredible, he can’t wait to study them further.

“Isn’t Robin a girl’s name?” the blue one mocks.

“It’s a code name you impudent little—”

“Stop it, Robin,” Dick says, as he grabs Damian’s shoulder to prevent him from marching over to the others and starting a fight.

“Yeah, maybe you should shut up too, Lance,” grumbles the one in red.

“Maybe you should shut up, Keith!”

“Maybe we should all just take a step back and try this again,” says the apparent leader, the one wearing black, throwing a firm look at the blue and red ones.

“I’m Shiro and this is Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. We’re the paladins of Voltron, Defender of the Universe” the leader says indicating each of the other humans; the two who had spoken, one in yellow who looks torn between frightened and ill, and a little girl in green who’s hardly glanced up since she came out of her ship, instead staring at a computer on her wrist just like Tim.

“Stupid names,” Damian mutters not quite low enough to go unnoticed. Dick shoots him a frown and Jason snorts.

Shiro raises his eyebrows at Damian but doesn’t comment. He points to the aliens and continues, “This is Princess Allura and Coran of Altea.”

Dick smiles brightly at Allura and Jason swears she blushes. Jesus, this guy and the alien princesses. He rolls his eyes, grateful, not for the first time, for the helmet.

“I’m Nightwing. These are my brothers; Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood,” Dick nods to each of them as he goes, “We’re… um… the Bats of Gotham, defenders of, well, mostly Gotham, I guess, but sometimes the world too.”

“And you think our names are stupid,” mumbles Pidge, clearly paying more attention than Jason had thought.

Damian starts. “You’re a girl?”

Dick throws an elbow into Damian’s ribs and Damian scowls at him, “What? It’s a fair question. She looks like a boy.”

“What difference does it make?” Pidge asks, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Damian blushes this time. Which makes the girl blush.

Jason rolls his eyes again.

“Can we get on with things?” he barks, “Why are you here? Why are your ships shaped like tigers?—”

“Totally inefficient design,” Tim murmurs, still staring at the data.

“They’re lions,” Keith says testily, “And their design is deca-phoebs beyond your comprehension.”

“What the fuck is a deca-phoeb?” Jason asks.

Shiro gives him a disapproving look so paternal Jason wants to punch him in the face.

“It’s like a year,” answers Hunk.

“Then why not just say ‘years’?” Tim asks, finally looking up from his arm, to find Keith glaring at him.

“All right,” Allura interjects gracefully but authoritatively, “This conversation isn’t progressing. Perhaps we could convene in a more casual atmosphere to figure this out.”

“Allura’s right,” Shiro says, giving Jason one more stern flash of his eyes before looking back to Dick, “One of us is obviously in the wrong place—”

“Or wrong time,” Tim and Pidge say simultaneously. They glance at each other and each give an appreciative smile.

Damian scowls at Tim who doesn’t notice because he’s back to furiously tapping the screen.

Jason’s had just about enough of this circus.

But Dick likes circuses.

“Ok, cool. You guys can come back to our HQ. We can get some brain food and work things out,” Dick says cheerfully, moving to the other side of the invisible line between the two groups and wrapping one arm around Allura’s shoulders and the other around Lance’s waist.

They both look up at him with embarrassed smiles and Jason gives a defeated sigh at the way this encounter is going.

“Ohmygodyes!” Hunk gushes, “Food, please. I’m _starving_.”

At the same time Damian looks at Dick affronted, “What?! You can’t take them back with us!” he scolds, “Father would—”

“Yeah but he’s not around right now,” Dick winks at Lance who turns pink and looks at the ground.

“That is irrelevant and you know it. We don’t know these people. They could be villains. Have YOU met _every_ Apokaliptan god and general alien threat?”

“They’re not from this universe,” Tim supplies helpfully, looking up and pointing at his readout. “The radiation, material, and energy of those ships, not to mention the energy flowing off you Princess, don’t exist in this universe.”

“Agreed,” Pidge says, tearing her eyes off her own research. “The tech here isn’t that far off from our own Earth but there’s all kinds of reports about various alien invasions, supervillain attacks, and general crises in their news, dating back over a decade, that aren’t like anything we have at home. We must have entered some kind of vibrational field that connected us to this universe.”

“And I assume everyone here wants to get everyone back to the proper universe?” Dick asks.

“YES!” is echoed by everyone but Damian who mumbles “The Crime Syndicate and Barbatos are from different universes too.” Everyone ignores him. 

“We have a war to wage against a despotic, intergalactic empire,” Allura says, gazing up at Dick, “Every moment we are away, our universe is without its greatest defender.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Dick grins.

 

*             *             *

 

The Voltron people are not impressed with the Batcave.

“Not gonna lie,” says Lance, “This is SU-per creepy. Got kind of a serial killer vibe.”

“Yeah,” Jason scoffs, “ ‘cause serial killers have robot dinosaurs, giant pennies, and access to a quantum computer.”

A loud, high pitch noise emanates from Pidge, “You have a quantum computer?! How? Where? Can I look at it?”

“No,” Damian says flatly. “Don’t touch anything.”

Pidge’s face falls and Damian looks like he wants to take it back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason sees Hunk quickly pull his hand away from the giant penny. These people should definitely not be down here, Jason thinks. They seem like the type to fall off the platform or accidently gas themselves with one of various little bombs the Bats utilize.

Keith keeps glancing at the batmobiles, trying to look unenthusiastic but failing.

Allura looks a little hesitant about the cave but there’s also a sharp glint of curiosity in her eye.

Shiro is the only one who seems to be taking everything in stride.

“Aw good, you’ve returned. Master Dick, Master Bruce left—” Alfred stops as he rounds the corner and sees Dick’s guests.

Dick reaches up and starts to remove his mask, “Oh well, let’s be honest. These were gonna come off sooner rather than later.”

Tim follows suit, seemingly unconcerned about keeping their identities secret from total strangers.

Jason’s siding with Damian on this one. Or he would have, if Damian didn’t glance at Pidge and start to remove his as well.

“You can call me Dick,” Dick says, batting his eyes at Allura and shooting Lance a cocky little smirk.

Keith snorts and opens his mouth to say something but Tim heads him off, “You can try, but unless it’s _really_ clever, he’s heard them all before.” Then he holds out his hand, “I’m Tim. Nice to meet you. Officially.”

Keith accepts the handshake and holds Tim’s gaze for a beat too long.

“Damian,” the kid says with a brisk nod at Pidge.

Jason sighs. Apparently, he’s the only one thinking with his actual head. 

“And this is Al,” Dick says cheerfully, putting a hand on the butler’s shoulder, “He’s like our dad… or maybe mom… uncle? Whatever, he’s family.”

Jason thinks they’re so distracted by each other that maybe he can slip out. Tim can handle getting them home without his help. There are more productive ways to spend his time. He’s sure he can think of something once he’s out of here.

He takes a step back, turns to head out the cave, and runs smack into Shiro.

“So, do we just keep calling you Red?” Shiro asks, staring pointedly at Jason’s helmet.

“Yup,” Jason says shortly and tries to step around the other man only to be pulled back by Dick.

“Come on, Jay, take the helmet off and relax a little.”

Jason tenses. “Dick move, _dick_ ,” he hisses at the use of his name without permission.

They’re all staring at him. Even Damian.

He glances back at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, without moving his head.

He sighs, mutters “Fuck it,” just to make space dad frown disapprovingly, and unlatches the helmet.

“Oh!” Allura exclaims in surprise.

“Fascinating,” Pidge says.

Shiro’s eyebrows go up but he doesn’t say anything.

“Oh right,” Dick says as he reaches up and ruffles Jason’s white streak, “I forgot about that.”

Jason bats his hand away and gives him a murderous look.

“Well, not forgot,” Dick clarifies, “Just, don’t really notice it anymore, I guess.”

“Fashion statement?” Lance asks, like he has the right answer to a question.

All the Bats look at him. He shifts uncomfortably under their collective gaze.

“No.” Jason growls and marches to the stairs leading up to the manor. He hears the conversation move on as he exits.

“Will your guests be staying with us, Master Dick?”

“Oh, I think so, Al. They’re not from around here. Wouldn’t be right to leave them in some hotel or something.”

“Of course not sir.”

“Sorry it’s so last minute. Think we have enough food, or should I run to the store?”

“I believe I can manage to whip something up, sir.”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Real food? From a real kitchen? I’ll help.”

In his mind, Jason can see Alfred pinch his lips together like he’s eaten something sour as Hunk hops up and down in excitement.

“That won’t be necessary, sir.”

“Pleeeaaase, it’s been so long since I worked with anything but food goo and cave worms.”

Jason slides the clock in the manor shut, blocking out Alfred’s horrified reply.

Finally, some quiet. 

 

*             *             *

 

The quiet doesn’t last.

Apparently, Tim, Pidge, and Hunk need to build some equipment and run some scans. It’s going to take a while, so they call it a night pretty early. It’s been a long day for everyone.

Dinner is pretty spectacular and includes these delicious dumplings that Alfred’s never made before, so Jason can only assume that’s Hunk’s influence. They’re so good Jason almost changes his mind about these paladins staying at the manor.

But as good as the food is he can’t help but be creeped out by how quickly everyone’s paired off. Hunk and Alfred never came back out of the kitchen and when Tim returned from getting a glass of milk (to Allura’s horror) he said they were eating while going through Alfred’s closely guarded secret recipes.  
  
Dick, shameless flirt that he is, sits to the right of Lance and leans across him constantly to chat with Allura on the blue paladin’s left, making sure to rest his hand on Lance’s thigh, or lightly hold his elbow, or slide his hand up the younger man’s back. At one point he leans in and whispers something in Lance’s ear that makes the kid turn bright red, which in turn makes Allura’s eyes sparkle with interest.

Directly across from them, Jason would have expected Tim and Pidge to nerd out on all the tech and science crap that’s so crucial for getting the paladins home, but Keith sits to the left of Tim and they’re speaking quietly, heads tilted toward each other like they’re sharing state secrets.

That actually doesn’t really surprise Jason. He knows, from personal experience, that hot-headed delinquents are _exactly_ Tim’s type. No, the one he finds surprising and just… odd, is Damian, sitting to Tim’s right, sharing shy, nervous glances with Pidge at his other side, both pretending it’s an accident each time their arms touch.  

Then there’s Shiro. Sitting at the head of the table, Dick on his left, Keith on his right, looking stoic but content, in Bruce’s chair. And Jason, sitting grumpily next to Allura because Damian’s crush on Pidge is at least interesting and kinda cute and if he has to choose between watching Dick get handsy or Damian navigate flirting he’s definitely picking the later.

Apparently, Jason had missed out on some weird bonding experience.

Everyone is happily chatting away, pausing the conversations to take bites of delicious food. Jason focuses on his plate, trying to ignore the worried glances from the head of the table. He’s not really sure _why_ this whole thing makes him so uncomfortable, only that it does.

When dinner is officially over everyone splits off in their own bizarre little groups.

Dick takes Lance and Allura to the theater room telling them it’s a crime against the cosmos that they haven’t seen _History of the World, pt. 1_. As is so often the case with Dick, Jason can’t tell if he’s being an idiot or a genius.

Tim and Keith go to the gym to “compare techniques” and Jason is one hundred percent certain that’s exactly what they’re going to do. Just not _fight_ techniques.

Pidge drags Damian off to the game room, with Damian giving her directions as they go, to play Cheese Vikings. Jason’s reasonably certain that they’ll spend the evening actually playing video games.

There are already delicious smells coming out of the kitchen as Jason clears the last of the dishes. Hunk and Alfred are experimenting for breakfast. Jason sets the dishes in the sink and leaves quickly; if those smells are an indication of what awaits them in the morning, he certainly doesn’t want to interrupt.

Shiro’s still standing in the dinning room, looking a bit lost. Jason almost leaves him there to make his own way. Then again, maybe he thinks this whole situation is strange too.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks before Jason can think of something to say, eyes wide with concern.

“I’m fine,” Jason snaps, defaulting to defensiveness before taking a breath and trying again, “I’m fine,” he says softer this time, “I’m just… I just think this whole thing is a little odd.”

“Our presence here in general or,” he waves his hand in the directions their friends went off, “…or that specifically.”

“Actually, assholes from other universes are pretty par for the course around here,” Jason says and smirks at Shiro’s fatherly frown at his language, “So no, I definitely mean that,” he waves his hand just like Shiro had, “specifically.”

“I agree, I think,” Shiro responds, “I don’t think it bothers me as much as it does you, but I do believe it’s… strange how quickly they all attached to each other.”

“Good,” Jason says firmly. Then a little quieter, “At least I’m not the only one.”

Shiro smiles at him.

They stand awkwardly, neither speaking, for a moment.

“Look, I don’t know what you do in your down time but I’m not a babysitter,” Jason says and Shiro’s eyebrows raise a little, “I’m going to the library. You can come with, if that’s something that interests you, or you can go start opening doors until you find something that does.”

“Library sounds good,” he grins, “I haven’t had the chance to just sit down and read a book in a long time.”

“If it’s important, you make the time,” Jason only half jokes as he leads the way.

“Hard to do in a Galra prison,” Shiro retorts, following him.

Jason feels a little bad for that but shrugs anyway before saying “Wouldn’t know anything about that. Only been in the human prisons. And they give you books.”

Shiro stops in surprise, “You’re a criminal?”

Jason grins and doesn’t stop walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick/Lance/Allura
> 
> The rating DID change. Check the tags. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this without getting explicit but... I don't remember how to write non-explicit sex. I'm sorry. That's part of what took so long to get this updated.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)

If anyone asks him, Dick is definitely pretending he did this on purpose.

Allura has no idea what’s happening in the movie and Lance is only a little less confused. Guess things are more different on their Earth than they’d all thought. And it’s kind of difficult for an alien to catch the humor when it’s based almost entirely on, well, the history of a world they don’t know.

They’re all setting close, knees touching, on the same couch. So, Dick takes the opportunity to drag his fingers up Lance’s neck and give little suggestive tugs on the short hairs at the bottom of his skull. When Lance blushes and gives a little shudder, Dick slides his fingertips over the shell of the younger man’s ear.

Finally, Lance looks at him shyly and whispers, “Wh—what are you doing?”

Dick shrugs, smiles suggestively, and doesn’t stop playing with his ear, “You guys look bored. Thought we could do something more fun.”

On Lance’s other side, Allura perks up. Her sharp, azure eyes are wide with excitement, full lips turned up in a smirk that promises trouble.

Dick likes trouble. A lot.

“Oh, Lance,” she hums, fingers dancing lightly up the inside of the other man’s thigh, making him turn even brighter red, “Please. Let’s.”

Lance swallows hard, gazing at Allura, before glancing at Dick over his shoulder and wetting his lips.

“Uh… ok…” he says tentatively.

Before Dick has the chance to make a move, Allura has taken control of the entire situation. Her hand flattens against Lance’s chest and she gently presses him back towards Dick.

Dick takes a moment to bask in his incredibly good luck with authoritative alien princesses before wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and the other around his chest, pulling the other man into his lap. Allura follows, crowding Lance’s space, pressing soft, soothing kisses all over his face and neck.

She pushes Lance’s jacket over his shoulders and Dick grabs the fabric, helping her remove it completely. Then they both slip their hands under Lance’s t-shirt, and slide up his skin, letting the fabric bunch at their wrists as they move, exposing his torso.

Allura’s fingers brush over Lance’s abs, his hard nipples, while Dick’s creep up the knobs of Lance’s spine, the outline of his shoulder blades, before they both coax his arms up and pull his shirt over his head, dropping it to join the jacket in a pile on the floor.

Lance shivers as they both start kissing along his neck, warm and increasingly needy. Dick grins against his skin before sucking the flesh between his lips and rolling it gently in his teeth.

Lance gasps and arches back against him. Which gives Allura the perfect chance to worry at pert nipple.

Goosebumps erupt all over Lance’s skin as he moans. He drops his head back against Dick’s shoulder and thrusts his hips up toward Allura.

Dick drops his hand to Lance’s waist, hooks his fingers under the waistband of the jeans, and slides them around to the front where he finds Allura already busy with unfastening the button. So Dick nips at Lance’s ear while his hand dives beneath the fabric and takes Lance’s cock in hand.

He’s already mostly hard but Dick squeezes and starts stroking to get him the rest of the way.

Lance’s groan of pleasure is cut short when both he and Dick are distracted by Allura, pulling up the skirt of her dress and slipping her fingers into herself. They stare, transfixed as she closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and rubs at herself. She breathes out little puffs of air as she works herself up under their lustful gazes.

She gives them a knowing smile when she pulls her fingers away. They’re slick with a thick, wet substance not dissimilar to what human women produce, but more viscous. She leans back into Lance meeting his lips and Dick watches as her tongue darts into the other man’s mouth.

He starts stroking Lance again as he watches Allura bring her hand around, feels the way she moves it as she slips between Lance’s cheeks. He can’t see it after that, but he hears the way Lance’s breath catches, the way he starts panting, feels the way he twitches in his arms.

Dick keeps his strokes steady as Allura stretches Lance open. With Lance’s head on his should he has the best view of the other man’s closed eyes, open mouth, arched neck. He takes his free hand, grips Lance’s chin and tilts his face toward him so he can slide his tongue into the slack mouth.

Suddenly, Allura’s hands are at Dick’s waist, undoing his jeans, sliding into his briefs, and pulling out his own hard length. Her fingers are still slick, and she pumps her fist up and down deliberately to spread it over him.

When she pulls away, she looks at him over Lance’s shoulder, making eye contact. Dick knows what she wants.

Lance is kind of small and it’s easy for Dick to lift him. He yelps in surprise as Dick holds him up a couple of inches so that Allura can get his pants completely removed.

Dick sets Lance down into his lap. Allura’s hand returns to his cock while she nudges Lance back. Dick rests his own hands on Lance’s ass, using his thumbs to spread Lance open while Allura guides him into the tight heat of Lance’s opening.

Lance moans loudly as Dick and Allura try to slowly lower him, to give him a change to acclimate, but Lance huffs and drops himself the rest of the way, taking Dick in one swift motion and wrenching a cry of ecstasy from his own lips.

This is quickly becoming one of Dick’s top five sexual encounters. Lance is pink cheeked, eyes hooded, panting through his mouth, somehow so deliciously innocent looking. Conversely, Allura’s eyes are bright with lust, lips set in a determined line that looks downright sinful.

Lance starts to wriggle when Dick doesn’t move, making desperate little noises and he doesn’t seem capable of opening his eyes, so he doesn’t see what Dick’s waiting for.

He shouts and his eyes fly open when Allura, in a couple quick, fluid movements, takes Lance’s cock in her hand and lowers herself down onto it.

She leans forward and kisses Lance, tongue lazily exploring. Then she pulls away and leans in further to kiss Dick, pressing Lance tight between them.

Their kiss is less lazy, more passionate, as they bite at each other’s lips and press their mouths together harder.

Without breaking contact, Allura starts to move, rolling her hips, sliding up Lance’s shaft and back down. She starts slow, letting the two men below her get a feel for the motion. As she starts to pull up, Lance’s hips try to follow and that’s when Dick thrusts up, chasing the way Lance’s movements make him clinch his already tight hole around Dick’s cock.

“ _Oh—oh_ _my… go—god…_ ” Lance stammers, “ _ah_ … oh… oh _quiznack_.”

Dick assumes that’s some kind of swear word and he almost laughs at how ridiculous it sounds, even huffed out in breathless whimpers from such a perfectly debauched man currently riding him. But Allura chooses that moment to pick up the pace, slamming down onto Lance with her own delighted moan, the motion shoving Dick deeper into Lance.

Lance keeps muttering ‘oh god’ drawn out in varying lengths as he pants through the dual sensations of fucking and being fucked simultaneously.

Allura’s relentless and has the stamina of a Tamaranean as she keeps up the punishing pace, sighing contentedly, like she’s getting a particularly good massage.

Dick is griping Lance’s hips, helping him move up when Allura does and steadying him when Allura pushes him back down. He’s leaning forward to kiss and bite at Lance’s back and shoulders and neck. Every bit of skin he can reach.

This is now in his top two, warring with the first time he and Kory had literally _scorching_ sex.

He’s really close. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last.

Just as he’s convincing himself that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he came first, Lance cries out and his whole body tenses as he finishes.

The way Lance’s muscles clamp down on Dick’s cock has Dick groaning, pulling Lance down flush against him, and spilling as deep inside the other man as possible.

Allura slows her movements before stopping completely. She just gazes at them while Dick wraps Lance in his arms and hugs him close while they both catch their breath.

When Dick looks up and sees Allura watching them he knows they’re not done.

Dick has never left a lover unsatisfied, certainly not since he figured out what he was doing, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to start now.

He nudges Lance to get his attention.

“I think the princess needs some help,” his voice comes out rough and raspy.

Lance blinks slowly and looks up at Allura himself.

“I do not _need_ help,” Allura clarifies, implication plain as day, “But it is usually more pleasing with partners.”

“Hop up for a sec, then,” Dick grins at her.

When she does, he maneuvers Lance around so that they’re facing each other without dislodging his softening cock from where he’s still snug inside Lance.

He gives Lance a deep, slow kiss before, “Alright, beautiful. Get back over here.”

Allura beams at him and climbs up onto the sofa until she’s standing above and between them, Dick at her back, Lance at her front.

Lance doesn’t need any guidance this time. His mouth is on Allura before she even gets settled, his lips sucking on her clitoris, tongue diving inside her.

Dick watches for a second before setting to work on his own job. He pulls her back so that she can rest some of her weight on his face as he licks her ass and teases her rim before entering her with his own tongue.

She tangles one hand in Lance’s hair and the other in Dick’s and presses them closer, soft, euphoric, moans escaping her lips every couple of moments.

It’s not long before Dick feels Allura clench down on his tongue as he hears Lance groan around wet, slurping sounds as he licks her clean of her orgasm.

Allura sinks back to the couch and Lance collapses against Dick’s chest.

She snuggles closer to them both and cards her fingers through Lance’s hair affectionately as Dick holds him and rubs gentle lines across the other man’s skin with his thumbs.

Dick realizes that he and Allura are still dressed and Lance is completely naked… except for his socks.

Dick is not particularly surprised when his cock twitches in renewed interest already.

“So,” he starts when he thinks everyone has had a chance to gather themselves together, “Can I interest you two in a tour of my bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry because this is definitely not my best writing and editing it, trying to make sure it was clear where everyone was and what they were doing, was surprisingly hard.

**Author's Note:**

> A Note on Age:  
> For the Batboys this takes place mostly currently. I have a lot of issues with the Batfamily timeline post-Flashpoint that I don't want to go into here so these are what I feel to be their proper ages currently. For Team Voltron this takes place some time before the end of season two. Not to go into any spoilers here but I also have some issues with certain developments after that, especially with the latest season. 
> 
> Anyway, here's what I could find/decided to go with.
> 
> Batboys: Dick (25), Jason (20), Tim (18), Damian (13)
> 
> Voltron: Allura (19-28 and I'm going with about 27ish because I like that Dick likes powerful, slightly older women with authority), Shiro (26), Keith (19), Hunk & Lance (18), Pidge (15) 
> 
> Even if the rating of this changes to Explicit, Damian and Pidge won't be included in that. Damian's 13 and both of them are awkward, they're not having sex in this.


End file.
